


A Madness

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Das Duo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Unwilling and unable to resist; willing to give anything, do anything, lose anything, for the sweet madness that is desire...After I wrote these stories about this German Detective Show, I received an email about how the two lead actors had done a lesbian film together some years prior. This would also help explain why it's full of subtext. The actors had a history that they were able to insert into the characters. The film is called: Die Konkurrentin
Relationships: Det. Lizzy Krueger/Det. Marion Ahrens





	A Madness

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Das who? (I heard that!) It's a German Detective Series. Two rather hot women run around solving gruesome crimes and the subtext that they have with eachother just sets my gaydar off big time. The chemistry between the two is considerable, palpable; edible would not be a stretch. The show is broadcast in German and then subtitled into other languages, so please have patience with my attempt to somehow convey it all in English...

**A Madness**

  
**By The Raven**

Detective Marion Ahrens stared into the depths of her coffee cup, her gaze as intent as if she expected to find the answers to life's questions in the hot liquid itself.

In truth, the brunette police woman was not even seeing the coffee, her mind was completely focused on something else, or more specifically, someone else...

This was becoming a madness and it was driving her to distraction; Marion was only glad that it was relatively quiet right now, with mainly paperwork and administrative tasks filling the days.

On second thought, maybe she should wish for a new case, something complex and absorbing, that would consume her entire attention, so that she would be able to draw her thoughts into focus, away from their distracted meanderings.

'This was madness...' The internal musing did not help at all...

Coming to an abrupt decision, Marion stood quickly, heedless to the startled looks that some of her coworkers gave her, and stalked out of the office. She needed space and time to think rationally, if that was even possible anymore.

Choosing a destination at random, the brunette Detective quickly found herself on the roof of the building with the cool evening breeze blowing through her clothes and quickly raising gooseflesh on her hot skin.

There was only a brief respite before her thoughts were once again crowded by her single minded focus on a specific individual and Marion felt her shoulders slump at the inevitability of her mind's pathways.

Well at least up here, her thoughts would not be interrupted by anyone and maybe she would even be able to make some sense of them too.

Perhaps...

* * *

As Detective Lizzy Krueger neared the main office, she became aware of two things, one being that her partner, Detective Ahrens was nowhere in sight and two, she desperately wanted the other woman to be in sight...

The simultaneous thoughts did not cause the blonde woman to stumble, as Lizzy had long been aware of her attraction to the older woman, but had long denied it of herself regardless. The worked together, it would not do to cause any friction and as far as Lizzy knew, Marion was straight.

Well, whatever...

Dismissing the thoughts from her head, Lizzy walked into the office, nodding to colleagues as she was greeted and walking over to where she had spotted Marion's coffee cup resting on a pile of papers.

Automatically wrapping her hands around the cup Lizzy noted that the coffee in it was still quite warm, meaning that the other woman had not gone far.

"I think she went up to the roof!" A voice called out behind Lizzy and the blonde woman half turned to nod her thanks to the speaker before returning once more to her scattered thoughts.

If Marion was on the roof, it tended to mean that something was either bothering her or the woman was craving space.

After only the briefest of pauses, Lizzy decided that either way, she was going to go join the other woman on the roof and at that she marched out of the office her departure barely noted by the others in the room.

* * *

Marion stiffened when she heard the squeaky hinges of the door that led to the rooftop; apparently her private time was now over with...

Hoping that whoever it was was here to smoke, or to enjoy the view and not to talk to her, the brunette woman studiously ignored the other person and focused once more on the city skyline in the rising twilight.

It was not until she sensed a presence directly behind her that Marion realised that luck was apparently not with her tonight.

With a minute sigh, Marion pushed off from where she was leaning and turned to face whoever it was who had so obviously come to talk to her about something.

The brunette Detective was only half way through the turn when she froze for a few heartbeats in time; standing behind her, so close, yet so far away, was Detective Lizzy Krueger...

Mentally shaking herself, Marion completed her turn and then looked expectantly at the other woman, hoping that whatever she wanted, it would be brief. Marion had found that she was starting to lose grip on her self control around the blonde woman, so strong were her emotions and physical reactions.

It would not do to lose control, especially up here...

* * *

Lizzy did not miss the slight hesitation in Marion's movements when the brunette had realised just who had joined her.

Frowning inwardly and trying to figure out if she had done something to irritate Marion, Lizzy came up with a blank... Nothing that she could immediately recall anyway.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lizzy finally asked when Marion just stood looking at her expectantly.

"Did you want something Detective Krueger" Came the rather abrupt question, in answer to Lizzy's question.

Somewhat taken aback my Marion's tone, Lizzy stepped away from Marion and shook her head before replying.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, I just wanted to check that you were ok. See you later..." With those words, Lizzy pulled away completely and turned to walk away.

Three steps into her retreat she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and suppressed a shiver that threatened to erupt before turning around and raising an elegant eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I am just preoccupied, but still, no reason to snap at you..." Marion's tone was warmer and Lizzy could feel herself relax as the two women turned to walk to the edge of the roof again.

"Want to talk about it?" Lizzy asked after a pregnant pause.

"Not really, let's just watch the night fall for now, ok?" The reply was in an almost whisper and caused Lizzy to look up in ill-concealed alarm.

Reacting instinctively, Lizzy reached for the other woman and turned her gently, very concerned for her friend and partner.

"Marion?" Lizzy gentled her voice as dark eyes turned to look at her, their depths shrouded by the shadows.

Long moments passed before Lizzy heard Marion's voice speak, in an almost whisper.

"I am going to lose control Lizzy and do something that I might regret..." The heartfelt words caused something to seize in fear within Lizzy and the blonde woman quickly wrapped her hands around Marion's quickly cooling larger ones.

"Lose control? Do what? Talk to me Marion..." Lizzy made her voice as gentle and as open as she could while she watched emotions chase eachother across the brunette woman's face.

Long moments passed and Lizzy could feel her blood pressure start to skyrocket before Marion finally spoke.

"Do this..." The whisper was so low that Lizzy instinctively leaned forward to try to catch it and in that moment, Lizzy felt Marion take hold of her jacket and then she felt the brunette's lips touch her own...

Stunned for a few nano-seconds, Lizzy was unable to process what was happening, but the it all slid into place mentally and she exploded into action.

Pulling Marion closer, she opened her mouth to the other woman, pressing them together as she did, filling her arms and her senses with the woman who had hunted and haunted her in daydreams for so long.

A moan made its way up from Lizzy's chest and when it did, the blonde woman felt Marion crush her gently as their kiss deepened even further.

Minutes passed before the women finally separated and Lizzy leaned against Marion, panting from their exertions and from the sharp arousal that had gathered in her body almost instantly it seemed.

After a few moments, Lizzy spoke, her voice hoarse from desire.

"Do that again..." It was not a request, the blonde woman's voice was very clear about that...

* * *

Unable to comprehend what was going on, Marion simply reacted, pulling the blonde woman to herself and kissing her, pouring her everything into the moment.

'Oh but Lizzy knew how to kiss...' Marion could feel the other woman's sensual touch in her entire body and was abruptly filled with gladness that she had taken such a huge risk just a few moments ago.

As she pulled away from Lizzy, she gazed into eyes made violet by the shadows, her stare intent as if she expected to find the answers to life's questions within the beautiful woman in her arms.

Life was suddenly incredibly good...

**The End**


End file.
